White Rose
by apl85
Summary: Michiru is having dreams of Haruka getting injured. Will the dream come true?
1. Chapter One

White Rose

Author's Note: This is my very first fan fictions, so please be nice. Reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own these character or Sailor Moon, so don't sue me.

------------------------------------

_Tires screeched against the pavement. Glass flew all around, metal crumpled against the wall. A body was in pain. Teal green eyes opened and they are full of so much pain. In the back seat sat a little girl about five or six years old. Her short black hair covered her face and she's not moving. "Hotaru" yelled the blonde in the driver's seat. _

Her eyes shot open and her aqua coloured hair is stuck to her face. She sat up breathing heavily on her bed. _'It's just a dream.'_ she thought to herself as she looked over to were her love slept; she had to smile, her love was snoring like she always did.

_'She looks so cute when she sleeps. I hate to bother her.'_ She got out of bed carefully not to make a sound. She went to her daughter's room to check if she was still a sleep. She opened the door and stepped in quietly. Her daughter slept peacefully and held onto her little stuffed dolphin that Haruka bought her last week. Michiru covered her daughter with the blankets that fell off and kissed her on the forehead. She left just as quietly as she came. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. 'I'd _be lost without Haruka and Hotaru'_ she thought about her nightmare. She could feel the tears escaping her eyes; she put her face in her hands and cried.

----------------------------------------

Haruka rolled over in bed to snuggle with her love. The warm body that usually lied next to her was gone. Her eyes opened and looked around the room

"Michiru?" No answer. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, it was empty. She made her way to the living room.

Michiru felt a warm hand on her now cold one. She looked up into worried teal green eyes. Haruka noticed the tears rolling down her loves face and she quickly wiped them away with her thumb.

"Are you okay?" Haruka looked into watery blue eyes. _'I hate to see her cry. It breaks my heart.'_ Haruka wrapped her arms around her trembling body. Michiru stopped crying after awhile but she didn't let go of Haruka. She started to fall asleep. She always felt safe and secure in Haruka's strong arms.

"Ruka…" Michiru whispered before she fell a sleep. Haruka ran her fingers through her hair which felt like velvet. She picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in.

------------------------------------------

The sun was shined through the sliding doors which lead to the balcony and slowly took the chill out of the room from the previous night. Winter was just a few weeks away. Michiru yawned and eventually opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock on the night stand, 9:45. _'Wow, that's the longest I've slept in for a long time.'_ She rolled over to wake Haruka up but the space was empty_. 'She must be up with Hotaru. I didn't even hear her get up.' _Michiru got out of bed and headed for the shower. A half an hour later she went to the kitchen, nobody was there. A piece of paper was on the table

_'Michiru, gone to get breakfast...be back soon. Love Haruka._' She went over to the counter with a smile on her face and made herself a tea and waited for her family to return.

--------------------------------------------

"Were would you like to go for breakfast, princess?" Haruka asked as she sped down the highway in her yellow convertible.

"McDonalds" Hotaru screamed at her daddy. "McDonalds it is." Haruka didn't like McDonalds that much but she would go there because Hotaru wanted to. After breakfast Haruka stopped at a flower shop and bought a dozen of Michiru's favourite flower -white roses.

Haruka and Hotaru enter the house and heard Michiru playing her violin. Haruka loved to listen to her love play. Sometimes she would even accompany her with the piano. Haruka went to their room but didn't go inside. She stood in the door way and watch Michiru play. She was in front of the window with her eyes closed. No notes were needed as she played by her heart. She looked so beautiful swaying with the music, her hair bounced with the sway of her body, the sight was breath taking.

When ever she played her violin she would go to her own world, nothing could brother her, all her worries and fears would vanish into thin air. She finished her song but kept her eyes closed. She started to feel as if someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and saw white roses being held in front of her. She looked up into teal green eyes of her lover.

"Ruka…what are these for?" She held back her tears that were forming in her eyes. "I thought they would cheer you up." Haruka was still looking into blue eyes that she often could drown in. Michiru hugged Haruka as tightly as possible. How she loved her so much. Haruka wrapped her arms around her waist and ran her handed through her velvet hair that smelt like the ocean. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity.

Hotaru came running into the room and they parted. Hotaru jumped into her mama's arms. "Mornin mama," she hugged her mama.

"Morning, sweetie," she hugged her back. "Me and papa went to McDonald's for breakfast, and we got something for you." She put Hotaru down and held her hand while Hotaru lead her mama to the kitchen. Haruka followed them to the kitchen and sat at the table. Michiru put the roses in a vase and placed them on the table in front of Haruka. "Beautiful" Michiru loved roses, especially white ones. A white rose was the first flower Haruka gave her on their first date. Michiru started to eat her breakfast that Haruka bought as Hotaru told her what they did this morning.

----------------------------------


	2. Chapter Two

White Rose

Chapter Two

Author's Note: I hope this chapter is alright. Review please!

Disclaimer: Like I said in the first chapter, I don't own these characters, so don't sue me.

* * *

It's the afternoon and Michiru is playing her violin again. Haruka left about half an hour ago to go to the garage. There's was problem with one of her race cars. She'd probably be home around supper time. Michiru stood in front of the window with her eyes closed.

_Haruka was sitting in her car not moving. Her head rested against the head rest. Her eyes were opened and full of pain. Her blonde hair was covered with blood. It was hard for her to breath. Blood was everywhere. _

Michiru eyes opened and almost dropped her violin. She left very cold all of a sudden. It was like her nightmare last night. Michiru put her violin down and went over to the phone and dialled the number to the race track where Haruka was. One of the mechanics answered the phone. "Is Haruka there?"

"Ya" the mechanic went and got him.

"Hello" answered Haruka.

"Ruka." whispered Michiru.

"Are you okay, Michi, is everything alright?" Haruka's voice was full of worry.

"I…I just needed to hear your voice...that's all." Haruka heart skipped a beat. "Are you sure you're okay, love?"

"I'm okay now." A single tear escaped her eye. "Love you"

"Love you too Michi, I'll be home shortly." Michiru hung the phone up and took a deep breath. It was almost supper time and the sun was almost set.

* * *

Haruka returned to fixing her car but she couldn't concentrate on it. She was worried about her Michiru; she hadn't been acting like herself the past week. She decided to leave for home earlier.

She entered the house quietly. It smelled wonderful, Michiru must have made supper. Whenever she cooked it smelled wonderful and it even tasted better then it smelled. She entered the kitchen and there was Hotaru eating her favourite food, noodles. Setsuna was talking to Michiru. Setsuna was a close friend of the family. Hotaru called her "auntie." She had to smile at her family. Blue eyes met teal green eyes, her smile got wider. She could drown in those blue eyes.

Hotaru ran over to her papa and Haruka bent over and picked her up. "Hi ya princess." Haruka glanced over to Setsuna, "Hi Setsuna, how are you?" She walked over to the table and sat Hotaru in the chair. Then went over to Michiru and kissed her on the forehead. Michiru got out of her chair and hugged her love tight.

"You're home early," she whispered. "I was worried about you." Haruka placed a loving kiss on her lips; Michiru hugged her even tighter than before. They parted after a while and sat down at the table. Haruka eat her supper which was simply delicious as always.

"Night papa" yawned Hotaru. "Night my princess" Haruka bent over and kissed her on the forehead then headed for the door shutting it a bit but not all the way; she headed for her bedroom. Michiru was standing by the window looking at the ocean. 'How she loved the ocean' Haruka smiled at herself. She walked over to her love and wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you nervous about the concert tomorrow?" Michiru turned around to face her. She shook her head no.

"What's the matter then, you haven't been yourself lately?" Teal green eyes met blue eyes.

"Ruka," she broke eye contact and buried her face in her chest. "I don't want to lose you and Hotaru" mumbled Michiru.

"You won't lose us, Michi" She ran his hands through her hair. "I've been having this nightmare…for the past week...you and Hotaru were injured in a c-car accident." Michiru started to tremble. Haruka embraced her tighter.

"It was only a nightmare, sweetie."

"I know, but it seems so real."

"Hotaru and I aren't going anywhere, okay" Haruka bent over and give her a passionate kiss.

* * *

Michiru walked on the stage and stopped right in the center. She looked around for her family. She spotted them in the front row, she smiled and bowed. She put her violin under her chin and began to play. She closed her eyes and all her worries and nervousness went away. She's in her own world.

'She looks so beautiful' thought Haruka. She's wearing a light blue dress that went just past her knees. She looked so happy when she played her violin. Michiru finished playing her last song and the audience applaud bring her out of her world and back to reality. She bowed then left the stage to her changing room.

"Come on Hotaru; let's go find your mama" Haruka picked Hotaru up and headed for Michiru's dressing room. Michiru was putting her violin away when they walked in. Haruka put Hotaru down and Hotaru ran and give her mommy a big hug.

"Did you enjoy the concert, sweetie?"

"It was great mama and you looked beautiful up there" she yawned the last two words.

"She right about you looking beautiful tonight" Michiru face turned a little pink. Haruka smiled as her love blushed at her comment. "We better be getting home, it's pretty late."

They walked outside to the car. Haruka was carrying Hotaru who was almost a sleep.

"How beautiful" Michiru was looking up at the sky, it was snowing. Michiru loved it when it snowed, it's so peaceful. They got into the car and drove home.

Michiru went out to the balcony while Haruka put Hotaru to bed. She looked up at the sky and watched it snow, Haruka soon joined her. They stayed like that for a while just watching it snow in silence. Haruka broke the silence, "We'd better get to bed, it's already two in the morning" Michiru pulled Haruka down so she could kiss her.

* * *

"Mama, papa" Hotaru came running into the room and jumped on the bed. "It's snowing outside; can I go outside and build a snowman?" Haruka opened her eyes and yawned.

"After you have breakfast." She got out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Mama" Hotaru bounced on her mama. "Can you make me breakfast" Michiru glanced over to the clock 8:30.

"Alright" she got out of bed and put her robe on.

"Come on papa" Hotaru shouted very impatiently. "Hold on princess" Haruka grabbed Hotaru. "You need a hat and gloves before you go outside."

Michiru stood at the window and watched them build a snowperson. She had an idea form in her head and left the window with a smile on her face.

"What do ya think princess; doesn't it look like your mama?" Wack! Someone threw a snowball at her. She turned around to see Michiru giggling. Hotaru joined her mama in laughing.

"That does not look like me" Michiru had her hands on her hips. "I know you're more beautiful" Haruka ducked behind the snowperson to avoid being hit by another snowball.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"No reason" Michiru bent over to gather snow for another snowball. Wack! A snowball hit her shoulder. She looked up and saw Haruka with an innocent look on her face.

"Snowball fight" yelled Hotaru and went on her mama's side for the fight. After awhile Haruka was covered from head to toe with snow. Michiru and Hotaru couldn't help but laugh. "Do you surrender?" The only response she got was a sneeze.

* * *

Well what do you think? Should I continue or what? Reviews would be great. 


	3. Chapter Three

White Rose 

Chapter Three

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. On to the third chapter. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. Disclaimers: I don't own anything.

Haruka entered her room to get ready for the party that was beginning held for Michiru's new CD that was just released. The bathroom door was shut which meant Michiru was still getting ready. Haruka went over to her closet to get her tuxedo on. Five minutes later she had it on and stood in front of the mirror fighting with her bow tie.

"Stupid thing" she talked to herself. She heard giggling coming from the bathroom. She turned around and there stood Michiru looking beautiful as always. She wore a blue evening dress which went all the way to the floor, it fit her perfectly. Haruka was speechless which is very rare.

"Having troubles with your tie, dear?" Haruka just nodded. "It doesn't matter how much I try, I still can't get it right the way you do it." She smiled.

"Did Setsuna come get Hotaru yet?" Haruka nodded yes. Michiru finished tying the bow tie.

"Thanks love" Haruka kissed her on the forehead. "Lets go, we don't want to be late for your party" Haruka offered her her hand and lead them out of the house and to her car.

* * *

Michiru was talking to her manager and some other important guests. Haruka stood by the bar pretending to listen to some admires of her F1 racing. She wasn't really paying attention to them; she was staring at the most beautiful woman in the room. She wanted to dance with her that very moment. She excused herself from the conversation and headed for her lover.

Michiru wasn't very interested in the conversations around her. She wanted to dance with her love. She looked over to were Haruka was standing, she was gone. She felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and looked into two teal eyes.

"May I have the honour of dancing with you my lady" Haruka took Michiru hand into her own and kiss it. Michiru blushed and nodded. Haruka lead them to the dance floor. She held Michiru close to her. "You look very beautiful tonight, my lady" Haruka had a wide grin on her face.

"As do you, kind gentleman" She lad her head on Haruka's shoulder. She loved to dance with her Ruka and to be held by her strong arms, Michiru sighed. Teal eyes looked into deep blue eyes.

"Everything alright?" Michiru broke eye contact and held her Ruka tighter. She didn't want the song to end nor did she want to let go of Haruka. Haruka bent over and whispered into Michiru ear.

"I love you, Michi." Michiru swallowed. Haruka hardly ever said those three little words,

"I love you too, Ruka" Haruka bent over to reach her loves lips. She kissed her with all her feeling. Michiru kissed her back with all her feeling. The kiss broke slowly, Haruka looked into Michiru eyes, they were filled with so much love. 'How I love you so much' Haruka smiled at her love and brought her even close than before. Michiru put her head on Haruka shoulder. They danced the night away in each others arms.

* * *

So what do you think? Good, bad, stupid. Let me know. Don't forget to review. 


	4. Chapter Four

White Rose

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this story for like two months. I have had a bad case of writers block. The story is almost finished; there is one more chapter after this one. Thanks for all your awesome reviews, they are very encouraging.

Disclaimers: Don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter Four

A yellow convertible pulled into a parking lot of an apartment, Haruka and Michiru got out and headed into the building. Haruka knocked at apartment number 410. Setsuna came to the door in her pyjamas.

"Sorry we're so late, Setsuna." Michiru apologized. "Don't worry about." Setsuna smiled and let them into her apartment.

"She is sleeping in my bedroom." Haruka headed to the bedroom to get her daughter. She smiled as she entered the room. Hotaru was curled up in a ball in the middle of the queen sized bed holding her dolphin. Haruka gently picked her up, trying not to wake her and carried her to the front door. They thanked Setsuna for looking after her and left for home.

They arrived home in about fifteen minutes, Haruka glanced over to the passenger's seat, and Michiru eyes were closed. She grabbed hold of Michiru's hand and kisses it, "Where home dear." She opened her eyes and yawned. They enter the house with Haruka carrying their daughter. Haruka put Hotaru to bed and Michiru headed for their bedroom. Haruka tucked Hotaru in and gave her, her dolphin, "Good night princesses."

Michiru was under the covers waiting for her love. Haruka entered the room and headed for the closet, changed into her pyjamas. She climbed under the blankets and turned off the light. Michiru laid her arm across her chest and rested her head on her shoulder. Haruka kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night love."

"Night"

* * *

'What shall I make for supper tonight?' Michiru thought as she opened the fridge door. The only thing in the fridge was different kinds of drinks. 'I thought I asked Ruka to go buy some food yesterday.' She closed the door and headed for the living room were Haruka and Hotaru were watching television.

"Ruka, I thought you went to get groceries yesterday?" Michiru got a puzzling look.

"I knew I forgot something." Haruka ran her hand through her hair. Michiru left the room shacking her head in disbelief. Haruka turned off the TV.

"So who wants to go shopping with me?"

"Me," Hotaru ran towards her father. "Alright, let's go tell mom." After informing Michiru, they left for the grocery store.

* * *

Michiru sat in front of a nearly finished painting. It's a picture of a setting sun on the beach. There are three figures standing watching the sun go down. A tall one with short hair, one with wavy shoulder length hair and a small child in the arms of the tall figure. The tall one had its arm around the waist of the shorter one. She named the picture "Family." Michiru glanced out the window and saw snow flakes coming down. "That wasn't in the forecast."

* * *

"So Hotaru, what do you want for supper?" Haruka was giving Hotaru a piggy back ride into the store.

"Saghetti," she couldn't pronounce the 'p' yet. "Spaghetti, that sounds good." Haruka put Hotaru in the grocery cart and started down the isles. Half way through the store they stopped at the candy isle. "Now princesses, you can pick out one thing from this isle." Hotaru eyes grew wide. Haruka lifted her out of the cart and she ran down the isle as fast as her little feet would carry her. She stopped in front of the chocolate section and reached for a milk chocolate bar. Haruka came up behind her,

"Is that what you want?" Hotaru nodded her head yes. "Don't tell mommy, okay." Hotaru smiled and nodded in agreement.

Haruka paid for the food and headed outside to the car. The ground was covered with white fluffy stuff. "I don't remember this in the forecast." Hotaru was trying to catch the snow flakes in her mouth. Haruka quickly put the grocery in the car and Hotaru and head home.

Driving was impossible even for a professional race car driver. You couldn't see in front of you and you couldn't see were the side of the road ended and were the ditch began. 'I better call Michi.' Haruka reached inside her coat pocket and got her cell phone.

"Hello," Michiru answered. "Hi Michi, we'll be late coming home"

"Really, what's the matter?" The phone was starting to crackle. "The roads are bad here." The car started to slide. "I better go, love ya."

"Be careful." The phone went dead. 'Piece of crap' she thought as she got control over the car. Visibility was getting worse by the second. Haruka saw two red lights ahead. She slowed down so she would have enough time to stop just in case. The person was going about 20mph, which is very slow even if there is no visibility. Haruka pulled out into the passing lane and started to speed up. Lights flashed, horn honked, she looked into the rear view mirror,

"Oh crap," Haruka yelled and yanked at the steering wheel. You could hear a crunching sound. Haruka hit the car she was trying to pass; it sent both cars spinning out of control. Haruka's car ended in the ditch upside down, the other car got hit by the on coming car.

Pain flashed through Haruka's body as she tried to move. She heard Hotaru crying and tried to turn her head to see if she is okay but the pain is too much.

"Are you alright Hotaru?" She managed to say through her teeth. "Daddy," the little was frightened. The pain over took Haruka and she passed out.

* * *

Another chapter to come. I hope it will be soon. Review 


	5. Chapter Five

White Rose

Chapter Five

'Where are they?' Michiru thought as she looked out the window. The snow had increased since the last time she looked out. "It only takes Haruka 30 minutes to drive from the city to here." She left the window and headed to the phone. 'I'll call her and see what's taking so long.'

"Out of service, must be the storm." Michiru decides to go play her violin and wait for them to return.

* * *

An ambulance pulled up to the hospital, two paramedics pulled a stretcher out with a blonde hair person laying on it. Another paramedic carried a little girl with short black hair into the hospital.

"What do we have?" One of the doctors shouted. "Car accident victim, head wound, internal bleeding, dislocated shoulder." One of the paramedics yelled as they pushed the stretcher down the hall.

"Trauma room three," the doctor order. The paramedic carrying the child took her into another room and sat her down on the bed. "It's okay sweetie." The paramedic tried to comfort the frightened child. A woman doctor with short blue hair came into the room and moved over to the bed.

"Hello sweetie," she said in a very soft voice. The little girl looked up into her eyes.

"What's your name?" The child just looked at her. "My name is Ami." The doctor looked at the child forehead which was bleeding. She put a piece of gauze over the cut to make it stop bleeding. "There you go," the doctor smiled at the child.

"Where's my daddy?" The little girl started to cry. "They are working on him in a different room."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Hotaru."

"That's a pretty name... can you tell me your daddy's last name?"

"Tenoh." The doctor smiled "could you look after her until I get back." She asked the paramedic. "Thanks" She left the room and headed to the trauma room where Hotaru's dad was. She arrived to an empty room, blood all over the floor.

"Where is the patience?" She asked one of the nurses. "The patience is in the operating room, there trying to stop the bleeding."

"Did anyone contact their family?" The nurse shook her head no. There was a bag of the patience stuff on the floor in the corner of the room. The doctor went through it and found a wallet, she opened it and there was a picture looking back at her. The picture was of three people, a tall blonde and shorter aqua hair woman and a small baby with black hair. 'They look so happy.' She thought as she looked for a phone number of someone she could contact. On a white piece of paper was a name 'Michiru Kaioh' and a phone number. The doctor went over to the phone and dialled the number.

* * *

Michiru stood by the piano playing her violin with her eyes closed. She played the song that she and Haruka would perform at a charity ball. The song came to an end and she opened her eyes. It was very dark in the room. 'How long was I playing for?' She glanced at the clock. "Haruka and Hotaru should be home by now." She walked out into the living room, no one was there.

Ring,

Ring . She ran to the phone. 'Maybe it's them' she thought as she picked the phone up.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Ms Michiru Kaioh?" It was the doctor from the hospital. "Yes and who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Dr. Mizuno." 'Doctor' there was a pause. "Do you know Haruka Tenoh and Hotaru Tomoe?"

"Yes, Hotaru is my daughter and Haruka is my lover."

"Would you come to the hospital as soon as possible?" Michiru stopped breathing. "Miss, are you okay?" Michiru managed to say 'ya.' She hanged up the phone and then dialled Setsuna number. Michiru explained what happened. "I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

Michiru and Setsuna ran into the hospital and up to the receptions desk. "I'm looking for Hotaru Tomoe and Haruka Tenoh." Michiru basically shouted at the nurse. "Relation?" the nurse asked in a very snotty voice. "Hotaru is my daughter and Haruka is my lover." "Hotaru is in room 28, down the hall to your left."

"What about Haruka?" The nurse rolled her eyes and typed something in the computer. Michiru started to tap her finger on the desk; she was starting to get impatience. "Tenoh is still in surgery." The nurse turned around and started to do something on her computer. Michiru was about to smack the nurse but Setsuna stopped her by grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall to room 28. When they enter the room a doctor was changing the bandage on Hotaru's forehead. She heard the door open and jumped off the bed before the doctor could get the bandage on.

"Mama," she ran into waiting arms. "Princess." Michiru picked her up and gave her a tight squeeze. The doctor walked over to them and introduced herself.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Ami Mizuno." She shook hands with Michiru and Setsuna. "How is my little princess doing?"

"Great" Hotaru answered with happiness. The doctor smiled. "She has a cut on her forehead and a few bruises but that's about it." Michiru placed Hotaru on the bed. "Come play with me auntie." Hotaru held up a Sailor Uranus and Neptune dolls. Setsuna joined her adopted niece in playing.

"Can I speak to you Dr. Mizuno?" The doctor nodded and walked in the hallway with Michiru. "Do you know how Haruka's doing?" Michiru's eyes were full of hope.

"When she came in she had internal bleeding, they had to operate on order to save her… I'll go check and see if she is done her surgery yet." Dr. Mizuno patted Michiru shoulder. "It will be alright."

"Thanks." Michiru entered the room and watch Hotaru play with her toys.

Dr. Mizuno came back 30 minutes later. "You can go see her now." Michiru followed her to the recovery room. "She still isn't awake yet but you can sit with her."

Haruka didn't look like herself. Her left arm was bandaged and in a sling and her head was bandage as well. The only noise that was heard was the machine monitoring the heart beats of her love. She sat there what seemed like hours but it was only 30 minutes. The grip on her hand got tighter; Michiru looked at Haruka's face, her eyes slowly opened.

"Hi" was the only word that came out of her dry lips. Michiru smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car." Haruka closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. Haruka's eyes shot opened. "Where is Hotaru, is she alright?" Haruka was silenced by Michiru's finger.

"She's fine, she got a cut on her forehead and some bruises but that's all." A pain flashed through her body and she moaned. "What's the matter?" Michiru stood up.

"I think...I need some...pain killers." She said through her grinning teeth. "I'll be right back." Ten seconds later a nurse came in and gave her a pain killer. Haruka fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Here is some medicine for pain, Haruka." The doctor handed them to her. "Thanks." Haruka sat in a wheel chair waiting to leave the hospital. "Make sure she doesn't do anything for the next few weeks Michiru." She shook her head in a agreement.

"Thanks for all your help Ami."

"Your welcome" Michiru walked beside Haruka as a nurse pushed her down the hallway to their new car. They left the hospital parking lot in hopes of never coming back.

Haruka stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching Michiru play her violin. 'How I love you so much.' She thought as she watched her love making beautiful music. Michiru felt that someone was watching her so she stopped playing and opened her eyes.

"You shouldn't be up walking around dear." Haruka walked over to Michiru and wrapped her one good arm around her pulling ever so close. "I guess your dream came true, Michi."

"Ya," Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck, careful not to hurt her. "But you kept your promise and you didn't leave me." Michiru whispered into her ear, "I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you my wind racer."

The End

AN: Well, that is the last chapter of this story. I hope you liked it cuz I enjoy writing it. Don't forget to review


End file.
